lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Recall
Summary As the newly partnered Detectives Stabler and Beck get to know one another, they try and convict a serial rapist despite having little evidence beyond positive identification from several victims. Just as things appear to go south, however, an old acquaintance of the suspect surfaces who might help tie everything together... if the detectives can get her to break her silence. Plot Stabler and Beck investigate the rape of Nikki West, who later identifies her attacker as Martin Trenway, a well-known prominent attorney. The detectives have a hard time making the charges stick until another victim, Heather Stark, comes forward and names Trenway as her rapist. However, her testimony couldn't be proven reliable and lack of DNA cannot prove that Trenway ever raped Stark. Determined to stop Trenway, Beck tracks down a woman, Lorraine Delmas, who may hold the key to help convict Trenway. It is revealed that she was raped by Trenway when he was 15, but she promised his mother she would never reveal it. Her trauma ruined her life and she lost the man she loved as a result of pulling away from him. Lorraine is reluctant to help and when George Huang comments, she cannot bring herself to talk to a man about it. Beck then talks to her (in Lorraine's native language, French) about her late husband and how she learned to move on and start living her life again. Lorraine testifies at an evidentiary hearing, but given how long ago it has been, there seems to be no other evidence, so Judge Petrovsky declines to accept only her recall as evidence until Lorraine reveals that she put her clothes from the rape in a box, without washing them, and hid them since she didn't want to look at them anymore. Elliott finds them in the basement of Lorraine's house, and tests on the DNA on the clothing matches the DNA taken from Nikki proving that Trenway raped her. Trenway agrees to plead guilty to Nikki's rape and identify the rest of his rape victims in exchange for the maximum sentence. For her part, Lorraine tells Nikki not to make the same mistakes she made. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson (credit only) * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Connie Nielsen as Detective Dani Beck * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Detective Ryan O'Halloran * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * James Naughton as Defense Attorney Charlie Moss * Philip Levy as Officer Fineman * Laura Kai Chen as Dr. Sanada Guest cast * Leslie Caron as Lorraine Delmas * Charles Shaughnessy as Martin Trenway * Robin Weigert as Heather Stark * Lily Rabe as Nikki West * Meg Gibson as Dr. Polk * Kris Eivers as Barry Cole * Rozie Bacchi as Ophelia Jones * Chinasa Ogbuagu as Officer Scott * David Thomsen as TV Reporter References *Connecticut *New York Ledger *France *Netherlands *New Jersey *Mary Trenway Quotes *'Nikki': Miss Delmas, how can I ever repay you? *'Lorraine': Move on. Live your life. Don't lock yourself away like I did. ---- *'Cragen': Beck What time did she get here? *'Fin': She never left. *'Munch': Some people should not be allowed to drink coffee. Background information and notes *Leslie Caron won an Emmy as "Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series" for her work in this episode. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes